


Your Homecoming King

by leg_dabs



Series: Homecoming King [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (kind of), 2nd person POV, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, High School, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, its written in letter form which is why it's so short sorry, technically, yes the title is based on that one andy black song im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leg_dabs/pseuds/leg_dabs
Summary: Dan can't see how perfect he is, but Phil wants to change that.





	Your Homecoming King

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry that it's so short !!! also i know a lot of people don't like 2nd person pov but it works for letters + i find it really interesting. i hope you enjoy!

You think you are invisible. It sounds like a cliche, and you probably know that. You sulk through the hallways and slump in the backs of classrooms to stay out of everyone’s gaze, but nobody can really disappear.

 

Sometimes you go into the bathrooms to stare at yourself in the mirror. You must be in pain, to stay there for so long. What are you looking for?

 

You try to deflect comments about your appearance by ignoring them, but you always smooth over your hair or your stomach or whatever else they insult as soon as everyone stops watching you. 

 

You wear boots and a leather jacket sometimes to look strong when you don’t feel like you’re enough. 

 

You always notice the people laughing at you in the halls. Your clenched fists and tight jaw give you away every time, even when you pretend to be ignorant. 

 

Sometimes you feel insignificant, unworthy, even disgusting. It’s all written on the post-it notes in your locker; their bright colors contrasting your dark words. Other times, you wish you were dead. You wish you were better than you are. You wish someone else had to have your body and mind instead of you. You wish you were perfect. 

 

_ You can’t see that you already are perfect. _

 

An older post-it note is only tainted by a single word.  _ Whore. _ It isn’t true, but you don’t know that. You have found comfort in all the bad words you can use to describe yourself. Then, you chose to highlight what happened the night before. 

 

_ That wasn’t your fault, I promise. _

 

Maybe, somewhere deep inside, you know you don’t deserve this. You pull it off and slip it into your pocket, replacing it with  _ useless _ . 

 

Your long fingers tap at your desk, your knee, your chair. You are in constant motion. You think this makes you irritating. You don’t understand the comfort from the rhythm of your body. 

 

Sometimes, those beautiful fingers run through your brown curls. They look golden in the sunlight, but you’ve never noticed that. You’re always busy looking down. At your stomach, your shoes, your hips, your phone. 

 

You think you’re unlovable. 

 

_ You don’t deserve to feel that way. _

 

You think you’re revolting. 

 

_ But you’re really gorgeous.  _

 

You think you’ll never make an impact on anyone, ever. 

 

_ You made me feel whole again.  _

 

You are not the invisible man. You are not the whore you think you are. You are smart and funny and talented and a great kisser. Not that kissing abilities matter, but it’s always a good trait to have. 

 

~ Your Homecoming King

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !  
> comments and kudos make my heart happy <3


End file.
